


The Agency of my Mind and Hands

by coldfiredragon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eliot is spiraling, Eliot remembers the look on Seb's face and it haunts him, Margo's plan didn't work the way she wanted, Memory Magic, More Chapters to Come, More pairings to follow, More tags to follow, fallout of the body swap, memory is a curious thing, no beta and not edited, this gets dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/pseuds/coldfiredragon
Summary: In the aftermath of their body swap Eliot and Margo remember, and Eliot spirals.
Relationships: Eliot/Seb (canon with the latest episode) background Quentin/Eliot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Agency of my Mind and Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited or beta read. I typed it in about an hour and plan to write more when I get home tonight. I'll also clean up this chapter and make it better. Be gentle, and give me your feedback regardless. I needed to get this out of my head.

As the potion rolls down her throat and settles in her stomach, Margo feels a sense of shrinking, then there's an explosion of magical sensory overload as she's back in her body and reacquainting with her fairy eye. Next comes the rush of memory of Eliot and Josh and their fight over her and Josh's relationship as they had trekked through the woods to find the Dark King's tree. Her stomach swoops as the scene play out, then comes the anger. They had explicitly talked about Eliot not torpedoing her relationship with Josh. How hard was it to follow one simple directive? 

“You son of a twat!” She hisses as she spins to face him. Any further words die on her lips, because Eliot is white, his face is haunted, and his eyes are shining. If she remembers... it means he does too. “El.” His name escapes as a breathy soft gasp and she takes a step to close the gap between them. When she lifts her hand to reach for him he flinches. “El.”

“One...” His voice shudders. “One thing. I asked you for one thing.”

“You didn't hurt him, Eliot!” 

“Than why do I remember the look on his face when you pulled a knife and Julia ran him through with a sword?” The words are almost shouted, and Margo's heart drops to somewhere around her toes. 

“Stop thinking with your cock.” The words come out more icy than she'd anticipated. The Dark King's death is a good thing for Fillory, surely he understands that. “Look, Eliot, I tried.” 

“You were trying to get the end result that you wanted. Congratulations, Your Majesty.” His words are accompanied by a mocking little half bow. “Your throne awaits. Good luck holding onto it when the Fillorians realize that you killed the only one capable of killing the Takers.”

“Did you get knocked on the head and forget that he's the one raising the Takers?” Margo tossed her head in disbelief as she pursed her lips. With a sigh she raised her hands in as much of a placating manner as she can manage. “El, I know you're upset, but we need to get out of the castle before the rest of the Centurions find him. Can we table this? Please?” 

“Anything for her majesty.” His eyes are still shining and his hands are white knuckled fists. Margo doesn't appreciate his tone or his glibness. Slowly she reaches for his hand and curls her fingers around the rigid fist. She can feel the tremble of the muscle. “El...” He's scaring the fuck out of her. Without warning he wrenches his hand free and flexes his fingers.

“We shouldn't leave the castle together.” 

“Nu huh. No fucking way.” Letting him out of her sight when she can't tell what's going on in his head is off the table. 

“It's the only safe way, Margo! The five of us can't leave as a group.” Margo grinds her teeth in frustration, because he's right. Damn him. “We can all go our separate ways and reconvene at the Portal Tree, or your 'high king in exile' base camp, whichever.” 

“The camp.” Margo swallows. The rift they had started to close following the foiled harmonic convergence seems to have cracked open again, wider than ever, and it terrifies her. “I tried, El!” 

“Not hard enough.” She can barely hear the words. “Go. Get moving. I'll wait, then follow. I need a minute.” He's rambling, spiraling, then his fingers are digging into his pocket for his flask. Margo has to fight down the urge to slap it from his hands. 

“You had better be there, you fucker!” She hisses. The thought of losing him all over again breaks her heart into a million pieces. 

“Just go! Tell the others to scatter and get moving!” The breath hitches in Margo's chest, and she spins toward the door. Getting Josh and Julia and Fen out of the castle, so they aren't caught up in the mess she's made is the only thing that gets her moving.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, from Eliot's perspective in chapter 2. He is not in a good place, my poor baby. 
> 
> I really need feedback on this. Give me your thoughts, please.


End file.
